At Least the Minister Wasn't Elvis
by Aylarain
Summary: He proposes to her over his second plate from the buffet after she offers him a lick from her ice cream cone. Jax/Wendy


Pairing: Jax/Wendy

Spoilers: Set pre-series

Warnings: Nothing too bad. If you can watch the show than you can definitely read this.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

Word Count: 3212

Summary: Jax and Wendy's impromptu wedding in Vegas

AN: The show hasn't given us much on Wendy's past or what Jax and Wendy were like when they were together. This is my take on one way they could have gotten married. I tried to make it fit with what Jax told Tara in the season finale.

_**  
At Least the Minister Wasn't Elvis**_

"Pack 'yer shit!"

Jax's bellowing pulls Wendy out of her sleep and she can hear him fumbling around at the front door, trying to get his shoes off.

It's a chore getting her eyes to focus on the red numbers of the alarm clock radio next to the bed. Good god, it's only 9:34. She remembers the last time she looked at the clock it was 6:28 and she's exhausted.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not Jax, but she doesn't sleep well when he's gone on business for the Club. She never asks him where he's going or what he's doing, he wouldn't tell her anyways, but along the way she's figured out there's a chance he won't always come home in one piece.

"Jax! What the hell is goin' on?" she yells back at him. It dawns on her that the police could be after him or whomever he was after could now be coming for him.

She's scrambling to get out of the bed when he appears at the doorway and tosses something her way. A roll of cash lands in her hand and she can't help her jaw from dropping.

"We're goin' to Vegas baby!" he exclaims. He's pulling the duffel out of the closet and throwing a few shirts and an extra pair of pants in.

She'd like to share in his excitement, but Wendy's been to Vegas. She was a cocktail waitress in a dive nowhere near the lights and glamour of the strip. Not one of her better times.

"Vegas? I don't know…" she trails off uncertainly.

He strides over to her and his hands settle on her waist as he leans down to move his lips against hers in a kiss that Wendy lets herself get a little lost in. She's missed him.

"Come on baby, I just wanna take you away for a couple days. I'll even let you pick the hotel, whatever you want. So… go pretty yourself up and let's go."

She gives him a pointed look at that, but makes her way to the shower.

"You're gorgeous!" he yells after her making her smile. There, that's better.

She's only known him for two months and she's been living with him for a little over one. Jax doesn't shower her with gifts or "I love yous" like men in the past have. She got bored quickly… she doesn't see that happening anytime time soon with her blonde-haired biker boy.

Half an hour later, she's ready to go. Jax has the bag on the back of the bike. Wendy puts her arms around his waist and holds on tight as they take off.

* * *

They don't arrive until nightfall and as promised, Jax lets her pick the hotel. It doesn't take too long for the New York skyline to catch her eye. She tugs on his arm and points him to the New York New York.

She can't help herself from being a little in awe of the place as they walk into the lobby. The standard of luxury in Wendy's past was Motel 6.

She probably looks ridiculous gazing around at everything, trying to take it all in at once, but Wendy gives herself a pass for the weekend. The last vacation she had, she was nine years old and her grandparents took her and her older sister Stacey to Disneyland.

The elevator stops on the fifteenth floor and she doesn't try to stop the grin from spreading across her face. Jax looks rather pleased with himself, and he should. She definitely has plans to thank him.

He gives her the key card and lets her do the honors. The little light turns green and she runs into the room, immediately throwing herself onto the king-sized bed. It's softer and cushier than anything she's ever lain on.

"Jax!" she squeals at him.

"So, I did good?" He's leaning in the doorway between the room and bathroom clearly amused at her antics.

"I think you know. Better watch it or I could get real used to this," she tells him.

"What now? Want to check out the casino?" he asks but Wendy can tell by the look on his face that he isn't thinking about gambling.

"I think," she pauses and pulls herself up to kneel at the edge of the bed, "that you must be real, real tired." Jax walks over to her with that swagger that still sometimes makes her weak in the knees. He rests his hands at her waist, slipping just under her top.

"I am tired," he draws the words out as he lifts her shirt up and off of her.

"Think you can make it a few more hours?" she asks him as her hands push the leather from his shoulders and the cut falls to the floor. Her fingers start to unbutton his shirt before he takes over and pulls it and the white t-shirt underneath up over his head.

"Definitely."

* * *

"I'm starving," is the first thing he says to her that morning… really that afternoon. Neither of them are awake until well after 1:00 pm. Jax is exhausted from the drive and Wendy hasn't slept well all week. The bed is more than comfortable and the room is dark with the curtains closed.

"Wanna order room service?" she asks sleepily.

"Room service? Haven't you ever heard of a buffet woman!?"

"Buffet? I thought this weekend was about splurging, or so someone told me."

"Well, there's splurging, and there's just bein' plain ridiculous."

"You just want to see how many plates you can put away."

"Never let it be said that I don't have goals," he tells her and she can just make out that smile of his that somehow always has him getting his way. All she can do is roll her eyes, but she gives him a nod and decides that maybe it's time to check out that luxury shower she got a glimpse of last night.

"If we're gonna be so thrifty, what do you say to conserving water and takin' a shower with me?" she asks as she gets out between the sheets and throws the curtains open. She turns back to him and is more than aware of his gaze sweeping over her bare form.

"I say yes ma'am!" and he's already up racing after her into the bathroom.

* * *

He proposes to her over his second plate from the buffet after she offers him a lick from her ice cream cone.

"Marry me," he says, not asks.

"I would've accepted a simple thank you," she informs him, dismissing his remark.

"No, really."

"Mmhmm, Jax," she's already gone back to focusing on not letting any of the mint chocolate chip melt onto her hand.

"You think I'm kidding?" He has the nerve to sound offended.

"I don't know what you're doing." She doesn't, but she knows that she wants him to stop.

"Wendy, I'm serious," and he's doing a very good job of sounding like it, "marry me."

"I don't have anything else planned for today, so why not," she tries to sound as nonchalant as possible because a small part of her… very small… thinks that he might be serious and it feels like butterflies have taken over her stomach.

"I'm takin' that as a yes, you know," he tells her.

"You can take it however you want," and Wendy goes back to her ice cream cone while Jax gets up to start on plate number three.

* * *

She's still pretty sure he's bluffing when Jax walks up to the front desk of the hotel to ask where the nearest place to get a marriage license is. Even when they walk in and actually fill out the paperwork and hand over their IDs, Wendy's pretty sure that he isn't actually going to go through with this.

It isn't until they're walking out of the clerk's office with the Clark County marriage license tucked safely into her leather jacket does Wendy start to believe this might really be happening.

It's far too easy to get married in this town, but now that it might happen for her she can't imagine it any other way. It isn't like there would be a lot of guests if they were to ever put on a traditional wedding. At least, there wouldn't be anyone there for her. She hasn't spoken to her family in years, and she really doesn't have many friends in Charming. The few she has aren't the kind that you ask to be a bridesmaid.

Back on the strip, they walk through hotels and check out some of the sights Vegas has to offer. The rings are bought at a jewelry store in the Mirage and Jax tucks them away in his pocket, throwing out the boxes. Looking back at the garbage can she realizes it's going to be hard to return them without those velvet boxes.

He doesn't say anything else to her about weddings or marriages and as the hours tick by, the butterflies start to lessen and she does her best to forget about the gold bands.

* * *

"Where do you want to do this thing?" he suddenly blurts out after it gets dark.

Their back to walking along the strip. They did the things she expected. She played the slots and watched him lose money at blackjack. They took advantage of free drinks in the casino, but she only got a little tipsy and she doesn't think Jax was affected at all.

Gazing up at the top of the Eiffel tower of the Paris hotel, Wendy envisions herself peering out a lace veil at Jax, handsome as ever, at the end of an aisle in a black tuxedo. The strip as the backdrop. The image doesn't last long. That's not her and Jax.

"I'm not getting married by Elvis, if that's what you're thinking."

"If we were going to get married by Elvis, we might as well have stayed home and let Bobby do the honors," he informs her.

A laugh escapes her at the picture her mind conjures up. She's pretty sure that application to the ministry got rejected.

They end up taking a cab down the strip and pull up in front of the Sweetheart's Chapel. The cabbie promises them that this place usually has good deals. If they ever tell this story, Wendy isn't going to mention that a cabbie picked out her wedding location… assuming she is getting married. The doubts are still swirling in the back of her mind.

It's as cheesy as she expected. The girl at the front desk is a little too perky and looks at Jax a little longer than Wendy's happy with.

They pick out the cheapest package. Wendy gets to pick out a bouquet, red roses. The girl walks in with the matching boutonnière, but Wendy stops her. Not just because she doesn't want the girl to lay a hand on him, but the cut would have to come off to pin the flower on and Wendy isn't having that. Tonight she is marrying… yes it looks like she actually is marrying… Jax Teller. She wants to stand next to a man that looks like the one she spends everyday with.

She turns down the offer of a rented wedding dress. It's a little morbid to her, the idea of wearing the same dress countless other girls have already gotten married in. Besides, she's seen the way Jax looks at her in her jeans. She can't imagine that he would have a better reaction if she was dressed head to toe in satin and beads.

The details are ironed out quickly and $185 later, they're ready to be man and wife. They make quite a pair, both in leather and jeans standing in front of the white, wooden altar with the minister in a crisp, black suit.

She giggles when the minister calls him Jackson and they both turn to glare at her. She can't help it. The only person she's ever heard call him that is his mother, and it's usually when she's yelling at him to get the tramp out of his house and out of his life. Oh, if Gemma could see that tramp now.

"I do," he says. She never thought he would say it. Never seen herself in this position where someone would say it to her.

"Do you, Wendy Clementine Case, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have…" It's Jax's turn to smirk at her now. She was taking that one to the grave.

"I do," and she does. Maybe she's only known him for two months, but now Wendy can't imagine it ever not being him. She has no idea how this is going to change them, but she hopes it doesn't change who they are. After tonight, he still needs to be Jax and she still needs to be Wendy or this is never going to work.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister finishes with not quite a smile at the pair.

The kiss isn't long, but it isn't short either. It occurs to Wendy that they haven't even gotten to the best part of a wedding yet… the wedding night. She might not know anything about being married, but she knows that she has that part down.

"What now, my little Clementine?" he asks her on their way out of the chapel.

Oh, she's going to kill him. It's a shame her first, probably only, marriage is going to be so short.

She decides to let that one go… for now. "Well husband o' mine, I'm pretty sure that now we're supposed to celebrate," she leans up to brush her lips against his and hopes he catches her meaning.

"After you Mrs. Teller," he says and his voice is low and eyes are darkened. He holds open the door to the cab for her and that's definitely a grope she feels climbing in.

As the cab drifts down the strip, the lightness from earlier falls away. She holds his left hand in her lap and twists the simple, gold band around his finger. They're married and she has no idea why. Why did he ask her? Why now?

The cab reaches the New York New York and when she gets out she makes sure to be on his left side. She wants to feel the ring as she holds his hand. Tomorrow, if she wakes up and none of this really happened… or he regrets it, she wants as many moments as possible.

They kiss long and slow in the empty elevator. She already has his plaid shirt unbuttoned by the time they make it to their floor.

The lights are left off after they enter the room. The strip is illuminating it with different colors. Wendy's more of a lights on kind of girl… really she's a lights on or off, wherever, whenever kind of girl. It just feels like tonight should be different.

Standing in the bathroom the nerves take over for a moment when she looks down at the ring on her hand. Their married now…whatever that means.

She doesn't have any fancy lingerie. There's no satin babydoll or lace teddy to surprise her new husband with. Jax would most likely destroy the lace or tear the straps trying to get it off her anyways. Maybe it's for the best that all she has is herself.

She opens the door and lets the light from the bathroom backlight her naked form. He's sitting on the edge of the bed and the look on his face causes a heat to spread through her. It's clear that Jax wouldn't appreciate lace or satin covering any of the skin that he can't take his eyes off of.

He pulls her up with his hands on her waist, straddles her over him and she quickly rids him of his t-shirt. He leans into her and his lips immediately seek out her neck, slowly moving down with each brush against her skin.

He's pulling her back down to the bed with him when Wendy puts her hand on his chest and sits up straight. She doesn't want to stop, but before they start she wants some of the doubts to go away. She has to ask him before his hands start moving and she forgets herself.

"Why?" Her voice sounds stronger than her nerves are letting her feel.

He doesn't say anything at first and his eyes are looking up at the ceiling. Her stomach clenches in what feels like fear, but no, she can't be afraid. She always had doubts… she's gotten too caught up in the altar, the flowers… the vows.

"Why not," is all he offers and his easy tone cuts almost as much as the words. His hands reach up to the back of her head and pull her down to meet his lips and it's clear that no more answers are being offered tonight… if he even has any.

She didn't expect him to profess an undying love for her, but she hasn't even gotten an "I love you" from him. She didn't even know that she wanted one until he proposed to her earlier. All this has brought too many feelings up in Wendy that she doesn't know how to deal with. She's in love with him… and it makes her as afraid as it does happy.

He flips her underneath him and her doubts and questions fade away as his hands and lips move across her body.

* * *

The movement of the arm underneath her making its way out awakens her. Her eyes open and immediately close against the sunlight streaming in through the window. She's more than aware of the new metal around her finger and while she still doesn't know what to think of it, Wendy knows she doesn't want anyone to take it off of her.

Jax exhales loudly causing Wendy to finally open her eyes and turn over to look at him. He's staring intently at his left hand. At the gold band now adorning his ring finger. Her stomach rolls as the doubts from last night surface.

"Baby" she says uncertainly.

"My mom is gonna kill me," he groans and the hand falls to rub his eyes. She starts to move across the bed, needing to put space between them, when his hand comes away and his eyes lock onto hers. "Good thing I married a vixen like you to protect me."

Her eyes go wide as he snatches her back to him and the corners of her mouth turn up as relief floods through her. With the hand that isn't currently wrapped around his neck, tangled in all that hair, she pulls his hand to her lips and kisses the ring.

Gemma isn't going to kill her precious boy. It's more likely that Wendy will be the target in the site of Gemma's rifle.

She leans down and pulls his bottom lip in between hers. Long, wavy, blonde hair falls around them like a curtain and the rest of the world's forgotten for a little longer.

Oh, what a way to go.


End file.
